The present invention relates to microservice deployment in cloud computing environments. More particularly, the present invention relates to microservice inter-operational trust management.
Cloud computing is used to deploy applications and services in a distributed manner. Consumers of cloud computing resources or services do not necessarily know where the respective resources or services are hosted within a particular cloud computing environment.